El perdedor
by NahiirLestrange
Summary: Cuando su esposa Makino vuelve a escapar, Tsukasa va en su búsqueda.


_**El perdedor.**_

 _Este OS nació de mi cabecita tras ver la escena de una telenovela llamada "lo que la vida me robó" del 2014. Aunque no la haya visto, sé de que va y quise hacer este pequeño "AU" que tiene de protagonistas a personajes de uno de mis mangas favoritos._

 _Advertencia: Ooc, posibles errores de adaptación, de ortografía, de trama, etc. Escenas algo violentas y subidas de tono así que leer bajo su propia responsabilidad._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hana Yori Dango no me pertenecen a mí si no a la mangaka Yoko Kamio y la novela es de Angelli Nesma para Televisa. Yo solo hice esta adaptación, esperó que les guste. 3_

Se detuvo de su larga carrera para poder observar el panorama repleto de árboles y maleza que se formaba ante él, tratando de regular su respiración agitada por la maratón que hubo corrido desde su mansión hasta el bosque. Sí, sonaba tonto e impulsivo conforme más lo pensaba pero la furia que sentía no había impedido que sus largas piernas salieran trotando como cual Aquiles en búsqueda de su señora.

Makino Tsukushi, su esposa, había desaparecido. Rezó a todos los santos que conocía para que ésta no se haya vuelto a escapar con su amante, Hanazawa Rui, a quien juró amar en vida alguna vez.

—Ese desgraciado—mascullo con tirria mientras recordaba cómo había sido su mejor amigo alguna vez y que ahora se fugaba en secreto con su esposa. Aquellos años donde los tres podían compartir una misma habitación entre risas y peleas juveniles eran lejanos ahora, como si nunca hubiesen existido más que en la falsa utopía de un perdedor ricachón como él. Un intento de dandi oriental al que le ofrecieron matrimonio con la mujer que tanto había amado alguna vez, aun sabiendo las condiciones de ayudar a su familia de su situación económica y desconociendo los sentimientos de ésta por el joven heredero de la empresa Hanazawa.

Y con esa breve introducción, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía imaginarse como había continuado ese matrimonio arreglado con dos personas cuyo carácter pasaba de ser "fuerte" a dominante. Peleas, discusiones, gritos, infidelidades de ambas partes y demás toxicidad se emanaba de aquella relación. Si la razón no les ganaba a tiempo, seguro que ambos se hubieran ido de la mano al piso entre golpes como unos animales cuyo único método de resolver problemas era mediante la violencia física.

Como lamentaban aquella boda de odio.

Ahora, Makino se había fugado de nuevo y Dios sabrá donde podría encontrarse, salió en su búsqueda jurándose ir hasta al infierno si era necesario, dejando a sus seres queridos totalmente preocupados.

Cuando al fin pudo encontrar la cabaña donde él sabía que se encontraban, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y la boca amarga.

La choza donde aparentemente se reuniría con su amante, estaba lejos de compararse con su suntuosa mansión peor aun así, aquella humilde posada se alzaba ante él de una forma burlesca.

Notó con pesadez desde la ventana una cama desordenada con sabanas de segunda mano.

Se había visto con él y claramente se habían estado revolcando.

El temor y la preocupación desaparecieron, sus ojos que antes parecían a punto de llorar solo quedaron vacíos, algo pareció haberse roto en su mente pues nada explicaba para él que unas nubes rojas aparecían en su vista y que su sentido se fuese a dar un paseo por allí permitiéndole el paso a la peor de las iras. Colérico, pensó lo peor y entró de forma violenta hacia la choza arrojando cosas a su paso.

 _"Que estúpido eres Rui"_

 _E_ so pensaba mientras veía con regocijo como su amigo tenía un bidón de gasolina entre sus cosas, no dudo un segundo en empezar a desperdigar aquello por cada esquina de la pequeña choza. Salió y decidido a terminar lo que empezó, arrojó una de las velas que no se había apagado hacía adentro. Lo que pasó después, no lo lamentaría nunca.

" _Es una cualquiera"_

En su poco sentido era lo único que pensaba, en Makino. En cómo se había atrevido a traicionarlo de la peor forma y como aun cuando quiso conquistarla, ella le pagaba así.

Rabioso tiraba trozos de maderas esperando hacer más grande el incendio. La vorágine de emociones que lo carcomía no le permitía disfrutar el espectáculo fogoso, dándole la espalda al incendio que causo se fue a paso firme hacía su mansión.

.

.

—¡Tsukushi!—Shigeru asustada la recibió en tanto la vio entrar.

—¡Makino!— Akira reaccionó—¿En dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados. Tsukasa salió hecho una furia a buscarte.

Makino ignoró a Akira y vio con pena a Shigeru, sabía que ninguno se lo merecía pero no se sentía con ánimos para entablar una conversación con alguien. Su corazón había sido destrozado una vez más al ver como Rui sostenía de la mano a Shizuka mientras reían contentos en una romántica cena, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo ocurría.

En su camino de vuelta pudo despejar un poco su mente pero los ojos hinchados y la nariz rojiza no eran más que el vivo símbolo de haber estado llorando hace poco.

Parecía que ni la mala hierba era inmune a un corazón roto.

—Tsukushi-un grito la trajo de vuelta—Me tenías preocupada.

Oh, ahora sí que no tendría excusas. Tsubaki, su cuñada, no era de aquellas personas que dejaban pasar una mala cara así como así.

-¿Pueden dejarme tranquila? No estoy de humor en estos momentos. Disculpen si los hice preocupar innecesariamente pero no podía….

—¿No podías que?—la sensibilidad de Akira se había ido al carajo—¿No verte con Rui? Escucha, Tsukasa casi nos asesina y aunque yo pueda detenerlo en caso de que su poco sentido común se fuese al carajo, nada asegura que no irá a matar a Rui en tanto tenga la oportunidad. Ese tipo es capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se trata de ti-Makino se congeló—partió diciendo que iba a traerte de vuelta aunque deba bajar al mismo infierno.

Sintió unas "mariposas" en su estómago al escuchar aquello, pero no estaba segura si se debían a motivos románticos o al temor de que Rui pudiese aparecer degollado en algún terreno y había pasado por suficientes experiencias para saber que no eran más que meros nervios. Aunque Rui hubiese estado revolcandose con Shizuka, continuaba amándolo. Sus sentimientos siempre habían sido puros en lo que respectaba al amor, y hasta hace poco creía que él sentía lo mismo.

Ver como se olvidaba de ella con tanta facilidad le había dejado en claro más de una cosa, y su única opción era intentar borrar de la memoria aquel amor aparentemente unilateral. Pero podría dejarse estar luego, ahora había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no debería incumbirle a nadie—respondió de forma seca- de todas formas Domyouji parecía muy entretenido con su amiga Sakurako.

El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose fue suficiente onomatopeya para que todos, excepto Makino, se cuajarán en sus lugares y observarán suspensos hacia la efigie que se paraba en el marco de la entrada a la sala de estar.

Claro, estaban en una mansión gigante así que no escucharon el momento en que llegó y estaban TAN ocupados en su disputa que olvidaron que el rey de Roma podría aparecerse si no encontraba lo que buscaba. Y para hacer peores las cosas, se encontraban en su territorio.

—Tsukasa—murmuraron Akira y Shigeru a la vez—¿Dónde andabas?—continúo el muchacho.

Ignorando a su amigo totalmente vio con ojos resentidos a Makino, la cual simplemente enarcó una ceja desconcertada.

—Déjenme hablar con "mi esposa" a solas—los vio fugazmente.

Aunque no se trataban de personas que se permitían achicar por el mal humor de Domyouji, sabían que aquella vez no jugaba y que lo mejor era permitirles hablar a solas. Ambos tenían bastante por lo que discutir.

Sin mediar un segundo, todos se encaminaron hacia la salida y quedaron en el pasillo atentos ante el caso de que la pelea se les fuera de las manos.

El dolor tras ver la escena romántica de Rui se había apaciguado un poco tras discutir con algunos miembros de la casa. Domyouji la fulminaba con la mirada y Makino estaba más que segura que si fuera por él, aquel sillón en que se encontraba sentada hubiera estallado en llamas.

-No sabía que tenías ganar de verme- repuso sarcástica- digo, se te veía tan entretenido con tu amiga Sakurako. En fin, creo que quieres saber donde estaba…

—No será necesario— la cortó—sé perfectamente donde y con QUIEN estabas.

Makino lo miro atónita mientras él se acercaba. Domyouji tiro la pequeña mesita que los separaba y el juego de té que se hallaba sobre ella cayó al piso haciéndose añicos.

—Ajá—repuso ella sin dejarse intimidar— ¿Dónde y con quien estaba entonces según tú?

-En la maldita choza que está cerca de ese maldito rió- apretaba los puños al punto de que se le hacían blancos- tuviste el cinismo de irte de nuevo con el bastardo de Rui.

Atónita lo miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que él había ido en su búsqueda pero no entendía porque había llegado a esa conclusión tan rápido, es más, que le replique eso era casi una burla pues su corazón se había destrozado tras ver a Rui besarse apasionadamente con Shizuka.

 _Pero si ella no hubiera estado, te le habrías ido encima, Tsukushi, no seas cínica._

Sin embargo, su prepotente marido no le habría dado tiempo de rebatir pues ya había saltado con otras de sus acusaciones.

—Atrévete a negarme lo que ocurrió— sus fosas se dilataban—estabas con él.

—Cálmate y déjame explicarte lo que realmente paso…

—¡No necesito que me expliques nada!—la interrumpió—estabas con Rui en esa asquerosa choza revolcándote con él como si fueras una prostitu..

No obstante, no pudo terminar su frase pues un bofetón llegó a su mejilla y el impacto logró despejar un poco su mente iracunda.

Makino no podía creer aquello, primero debía soportar ver a Rui con otra mujer y ahora, era víctima de las acusaciones de Tsukasa. Parecía que el destino quería burlarse de ella por el mero hecho de existir.

Doumyouji cerró los ojos y respiró profundo intentando equilibrarse un poco, ya había tenido demasiado.

—Esperó que ese hombre no te haya dejado muy cansada—procedió a quitar su camisa.

Horrorizada, Makino le vio ignorando totalmente el cuerpo trabajado de su marido.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par—¡No te me acerques!

Tsukasa la acorraló y torpemente quitó el vestido de Makino. -¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposa y además, una mujer muy guapa.

Y dicho esto, arrojó a una Makino en trapos menores al sillón sin darle tiempo de replicar. Antes de que ésta pudiera haber reaccionado, se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

Inútilmente, Makino intentó zafar pero en tanto los labios de Domyoji hicieron contacto con los de ella juró olvidarse de todo como si aquella acalorada discusión nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Se odiaba internamente al no evitar caer bajo la lujuria pero cada vez que compartía su intimidad con él, todos los problemas desaparecí más preámbulo y sabiendo que estaba mal no haberle mandado al infierno, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y continuo besándolo.

Ambos sabían que mañana iban a odiarse aunque sus cuerpos opinasen lo contrario. Ojalá sus dificultades pudieran esfumarse con la misma facilidad con la que se entregaban.

Fin.


End file.
